


I refuse to shatter

by Skylarium_Rose



Series: Princely Matters [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), BAMF Lance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarium_Rose/pseuds/Skylarium_Rose
Summary: He knows of alternative realities. Like how they exist and stuff. But if that's true then there's a reality where he was never caught, or how his team made it in time to save him. One where he decided to plunge the piece of shrapnel into his wrist faster. But none of those realities was this reality.A What If? to my 11th chapter in my 'I put the charming in Prince Charming' fic.(You only need to read that one if you want background context.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of time to think about what would have happen if Zarkon did get ahold of Lance while I was writing chapters 11 through 14 and decided why not do a what if? because apparently I am a sucker for langst and busted this out in one day.  
> Also if you haven't read the full story know that Lance did have a crush on Zarkon before everything went to shit.
> 
> If these labels are triggers for you please be cautious when you're reading! It is implied rape and only has the beginning and the aftermath written, but don't read if you don't think you can handle it. If you want to skip the beginning part its between the two break lines.

Thace walks at an even pace, taking the time to survey his surroundings besides being very acquainted with them. His training made it that he was consistently looking for ways to exploit the Galra Empire. He comes to a short corridor where low level dignitaries would visit, if they ever did, and precedes down it passing sentries on either side of the hall. Coming to the end and walking pass six sets of sentries Thace opens the doors to the heavily guarded room to see the prisoner, Prince A’lanor of Altea, sitting silently on his mattress as he meditates in the middle of his room.

“Your Highness.” He calls out gently.

The prince's face scrunches up in dismay before smoothing out into blank indifference as he opens his eyes to look at him.

“It’s time.” Thace says, answering the unspoken question of if the prince had to leave.

“I guess it is.” He sighs before standing and walking out of the room.

Thace holds out the druid sheath and Prince A’lanor takes it from his hands and wraps it around himself as he precedes to walk down the hall with the sentries in the hallway begin to move forward as well. Thace follows and takes a moment to regard the prince again and is still surprise how such a slender being can hold so much power.

It was the 154th quintantsince the prince came into Emperor Zarkon’s possession and since than the prince has made it his prerogative to be as maddening as possible.

He had successfully made it to the upper bay twice and once to the Lions' bay taking out a number of drones and soldiers with one blaster and his Altean strength. After that he was confined to the decks just above the druids and lieutenants’ quarters and below most of the core of Central Command. When that happened he made it a struggle to move him from anywhere in the ship and made two more escape attempts. At one point he even attempted an honorable death by using a twisted piece of metal from his bed frame to cut through his arm just below his restraints. Thace just happened to be passing by Haggar's lab when she appeared and told him to accompany her as she was going to check on the prisoner because she felt his powers weakening. When they got to the room they found him bleeding out on the floor. If he had been alone Thace would have let the prince bleed out, but with an audience he had acted like his rank and quickly stop the bleeding while calling for a medical team. When he relied this event to the Blade Kolvian pushed for him to make contact with the prince, though Thace assumes it was from the princess’ mouth instead of his leader. But with being present for the prince’s attempt and staunching most of the blood he was granted that post without even asking for reassignment.

With the prince’s capture the Paladins of Voltron had found and joined forces with the Blade of Marmora because without their Lions they could not do much else. Though in the meantime they had become the Blade's most deadliest tactical team, responsible for virus attacks, base explosions, stealing supplies, and recruiting other rebel groups to fight against the Empire. Every action was designed to look like the Paladins were working alone, all because this single member of an extinct race was taken.

"Today?” Prince A’lanor finally asks as they neared the halfway point of their journey.

“Not yet.” He answers gravely and can only see the slight frown on the prince’s face as the rest of the sheath covers his face in the oversize hood.

“Okay,” He replies softly, “Yesterquintant.”

Thace looks to the prince to make sure and sees him staring intently up at him. The glow of the ship's lights and the shadowing around the prince's eyes made them shine with a fire that didn’t seem to be doused by any of the actions taken against him.

“Of course your highness.”

 

It's been 154th quintants since his capture.

It's been 154th quintants since he had seen his friends.

It's been 154th quintantssince he had seen Allura and Coran.

It's been 154th quintants since he felt safe.

He knows of alternative realities. Like how they exist and stuff. But if that's true then there's a reality where he was never caught, or how his team made it in time to save him. One where he decided to plunge the piece of his bed frame into his wrist faster. But none of those realities was this reality. And because of thathe was going to conquer his seventh main hub planet and thus his seventh system. If it went down the rest of the system was guarantee an easy take over.

When he was first brought here and told by the Witch, aptly named Haggar, that he had the power to control all the Lions Lance had immediately rejected what she was saying and fought her druids all the way to the shallow pool of Quintessence. There was only so much he could do with the special cuffs blocking his magic and still feeling weak from the tests the druids put him through on the moon. But in the end it didn’t matter as he was held down and chained to the hooks in the pool and none of his struggling stopped the druids and the witch from following through with their ritual. Suddenly everything was freezing while also sweltering. Lance felt like he was begin pulled in five different directions while feeling normally whole. Then all at once he was watching his team from four different angles as they came back to the Castleship talking about doing another search for him tomorrow. He barely yelled ‘No!’ before he, and by proxy the Lions, were roaring in pain. They ejected their Paladins in front of the Castle and shot off into space. Then nothingness until Lance blinks and knows he's back as he sees the dark high vaulted ceiling of the Komar and to the left of his vision he sees _him_.

The monster that made him do this.

He doesn’t remember much afterwards but screaming and other loud noises as he tries to claw his way towards Zarkon to make him pay for what he made him do. But it was in vain as he was dragged back to his holding cell because Zarkon now held the universe’s only hope in his claws. He was apparently under for an varga and in that time he had not only taken the Lions away, but had held them in an area of space perfect for the Galra forces to take them.

He had tried that night to escape and later after the first time he was forced to take over a main hub planet. The anger, pain, and sorrow of the Lions from doing what they were not created to do settled in his soul so deep that after the third one he attempted suicide.

Lance didn't want to, he wanted to live, but if he didn’t give them a way to control Voltron then everyone would be a step closer to taking their Lions back. He can only hope Allura would understand he had to make this sacrifice and wouldn’t mourn him too long, the universe needed her. But he was stopped by the Witch and his new watchman, Lieutenant Thace.

Secretly, he was relieved that he was alive, though disappointed as well because the lieutenant made sure all of his objects in his room could not be used to try again, meaning anything from a sheet to a toothbrush was gone and only given to him when necessary and under supervision. Even his clothes were affected, becoming nothing more than a simple jumpsuit that left his feet bare in case the boots they gave him could be repurpose as well. But by wonder of wonders Thace was actually a part of the Blade of Marmora and would give him updates when he could to what his sister and team were doing since forming an alliance with the Blade. And Lance in return would tell him of the important finds overheard from the druids and Haggar when he was kept in the lab for what felt like quintants on end. As Thace told him it was the first time ever since the conception of the Blade of Marmora that they had access to this type of information.

As they make it to the Komar he and Thace are lowered to the largest platform where Zarkon was already present. It had been formatted into the pool permanently and Zarkon stood in the middle of it as he looked up and tracked his decent down.

“You are late.”

“I apologize my Emperor, the analysts on level 45 Beta disorganized their assignment and I had to reassign them to positions more befitting their skills.” Thace says coldly as he bows.

Lance looks over in barely concealed surprise at his harsh tone, forgetting sometimes that Thace is still a ranking Galra on the outside needing to play his part. Lance was used to the Galra speaking much softer to him than this. Thace straightens and takes Lance's hand, helping him off the platform so he can step into the frigid pool of yellowed Quintessence. Thace quickly fastens his wrists to the chains provided and leaves until he’s summoned again, which meant doing his _other_ job.

_Please forgive me again._

Lance mentally begs the Lions even though he know they can not hear him with the restraints on. Heavy clawed hands rest on his clothed covered shoulders and Lance still feels himself shiver at that, as the monster attached to those hands stands closer to him.

“Prepare the ceremony.” He growls impatiently and chanting begin overhead, but Lance can't make any of it out.

“Someone’s a bit testy, afraid your favorite possession got the better of you again.” Knowing he’ll be mentally listing in a void for who knows how long he decides mocking Zarkon will make him feel a bit better.

Lance only hears the annoyed exhale before it feels like he’s being force underwater. The ceremony, whatever it is, puts him in a state where he knows he exists, but can't seem to move any part of his body. His link to the Lions feels muddled and his abilities feel diluted like he's sick and too tired to move. To make matters worst Zarkon’s presence seems to crawl over his skin, over his magic, making him feel ill and used, as he uses the Witch's magic to make Lance's work like strings to control the limbs of Voltron while using his own connection to Black to maneuver them around. He is now nothing more than a puppet at Zarkon's command as he yanks at Lance's magic as he pleases as any fight against him has only minimum affect.

The anger at the savagery the Lions must display cuts through Lance like several arrows, while the sadness at this world's destruction burns in his stomach. He can feel the fear and hopelessness of the planet’s inhabitants as it falls to that which was to be a protector. He tries to pull himself away again, but once again it never works and the essence of Zarkon seeps in deeper like a hook in a wiggling fish. When Lance is finally allowed to come up for air his tired knees drop him into the now lukewarm liquid as his senses come back to him. Lance looks over to see the planet they had razed to the ground and turns away immediately wishing for the solitary confinement compared to this. But he is not given as much as he is dragged to his feet to be released and for Zarkon to take him to the throne room. The emperor enjoys watching Lance try to keep his emotions under wraps as he is made to look out on the planet from the wide view of panels that does nothing to impede the vision of the burning broken planet. Nothing to stop the leaders of the planet begging for mercy and surrendering to the Galra or the extra bombs they drop to seal their dominance as rulers. Lance's window closing shortly, he speaks up.

“This is not what they were built for. How could you make them do this?” Lance spits as he turns to his left to see that Zarkon is not the least bit intrigued by what he has to say.

“This is not what my Father wanted.” Lance hisses, trying again.

“Your Father was a fool for not taking into account the limitless power they contain.” Zarkon answers leisurely, as if he’s toying with him by just talking to him, “And I remember a time when you also craved power. And me.”

Lance goes still and looks straight ahead as his own personal monster drips half-truths over him that he wishes he could forget.

“I know what you want and you should be thanking me. I fulfilled your wish. More abilities then you thought and me by your side.”

Lance lashes out with a wild blast, but somehow Zarkon anticipated it and formed a shield. Formed from the Black bayard.

_Just what I wanted._

“Impressive. I should have known you would eventually find a way around the manacles.” He frowns at him as Lance jumps back from the throne.

Just to mess with him Lance throws the two onto the ground with a sneer.

“Something like that.”

“Fine. I’ll entertain you. It has been a while since I fought someone possibly formidable.”

“Oh really? I wouldn’t want to take you away from your plundering and pillaging,” Crafting a staff of pure energy Lance holds it out in defense, “Plus, I’ve had recent practice, but last time I checked you just sit on your throne all quintant. I doubt you could stop me if you tried.”

Lance watches with terror-ridden joy as Zarkon tenses before striking out with a chain sword that has him jumping back and out of the way.

Using his agility and small stature Lance almost dances around the throne room as he fights on par with Zarkon's attacks able to hold him back with a parry or shield. But soon Lance takes the offensive approach as he teleports short distances dodging wide swings and attacking from all sides. Using gravity to his advantage as well Lance does land some blows, getting a punch or kick in, but it doesn't do much damage. Not until he teleports back and shoots a beam of pure energy that has the emperor sliding across the gangplank and almost into the large controls station just below it. But he isn’t down for long and charges Lance. Standing steady Lance mimes pulling back a bow string with his right as the weapon forms of his magic and lets loose a set of three arrows at the emperor, who speedily dodges them. Lance rolls out of the way of his punch, jumps up, and spins around as he pulls back with his left and lets loose another set of arrows which successfully knocks the bayard from Zarkon’s right hand as he was briefly distracted with pulling his other hand out of the floor. But his victory was shortlived as the angered Galra surges up with his right catching Lance around his neck and slamming him into the ground twice. While Lance claws himself away from unconsciousness he can feel the tell-tale pressure of the restraints going back on his wrists before his neck is gripped in a ruthless hold and he is raised overhead.

“Finish it.” Lance coughs, “Kill me. You haven’t done anything to me that could be worse than forcing me to kill innocents and helping you!”

Zarkon looks at him unperturbed as he catches his breath.

“I can’t believe I ever lo — Ever wanted you.” Lance snarls, done with being scared and relying only on his rage.

That makes the emperor raise an eyebrow ridge gradually before he brings him in closer while squeezing his hand around his throat.

“Oh, but you do and I’ll give it to you.”

And if Lance had lost anymore oxygen he wouldn’t have been able to understand him, but at that point everything was crystal clear at what Zarkon was threating.

“It seems like a worthy enough punishment for your actions today.”

With that he drops him and every instinct tells Lance to run away, but he gets no more than a few h'qells before the back of his cloak and jumpsuit is grabbed and pulled back. The sudden pain of choking doesn’t stop him from attempting to get away – scratching at the hand holding him or trying to pull at the ground, anything to stop the progress to a destination he doesn’t want to go. When the first scream leaves his throat he doesn’t even know its him until his throat starts to burn. He keeps clawing, scratching, and shouthing as he’s dragged to the door, but before he leaves he sees the bayard that had been left in favor of torturing him slowly slide across the floor before pausing. Lance calls up any leftover courage to let go of his captor and waves the invisible individual away as he yells louder than before and watches as it disappears from view as the doors closes.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Lance braces himself and hits the unforgiving cold ground right on his right elbow causing him to cry out. Still frighten out of his mind he tries to scramble back until he sees the wide expanse of the bed in front of him and stops dead in his tracks.

“Undress.” The order sounding so much louder than it really was.

Lance looks up at the imposing being as he blocks out one of the lights, looking even more menacing than he had become.

“Please,” Lance pleads.

He would beg if he had to. He didn’t want this!

“Please don't do this.”

Zarkon kneels before him and reaches out to roughly grab his left arm and drag him closer. The smooth floor offers no resistance when he presses his knees down while his hands were preoccupied with trying to pull the claws from his bicep.

“Your time to ask for forgiveness is over. Do so or I will for you.” Completely unpersuaded at Lance's request as he gives his terse ultimatum.

Zarkon releases his arm and Lance finds himself standing, unhurriedly, as he stares at the ground before he remembers why he's doing this. Unwrapping the plum and golden sheath it flutters to the ground and a cut-off cry tries to crawl out of his throat, but Lance bites his lips to keep it in. As he struggles to grab the zipper in the back he feels tears starting to slide down his face as he gets closer and closer. Finally gripping the zipper and pulling it down the tears come faster as he refuses to cry out, not willing to give Zarkon the satisfaction. Fighting the emperor and being terrified of what was going to happen next left his skin tacky with sweat, that keep him too alert of when a section of the suit was pealed off. The manic hysteria that was taking hold as less and less fabric kept him safe from the coolness of the room and the intensity of the glare behind him caused him to start trembling. When Lance finally steps out of the suit he is clad in only his small underclothes and can only take a single step forward before his fear paralyzes him. Clutching at his arms the sharp sting of his fingernails digging into his biceps leaves him feeling more unsure of how to react as the reality of this happening was finally sinking in followed by questions of what else would happened after, though he didn't want answers. Hands callous to the touch and heavy in weight take hold of his hips and has Lance standing straight in shock, wanting to move away, but unable to.

Lance could feel _him_ lean over, bending down as he whispers into his ear in a patronize way a lover would.

“Keep going.” He commands quietly.

Lance bites into his lip so hard to keep the scream of pure rage and dread in that he makes his bottom lip bleed. But he moves hesitantly.

He has to.

It’s for his team.

After what feels like a millennial Lance reaches his inevitable destination as his legs all but collapse under him in fear. He catches himself and falls to sit sideways on the bed and grips at the sheets immediately, having limited control of his body in this haze. Haltingly turning to the emperor he dares to look up, eyes wet and beseeching, only to see the Zarkon had divested himself of his upper armor and was coming closer.

If nothing had happened all those centuries ago Lance would have been craving this moment — but now, now he just prayed for it to be over quickly.

Crowding him in closer Lance fights the instinct to crawl away because it would only move him farther onto the bed, but as Zarkon grips his face softly in faux caring he wishes he had. The emperor wipes the tears streaming down from his left eye and says in the most malevolent tone.

“Save them. You'll need them for later.”

The whimper that escapes Lance's throat teeters between miserable and horrified at Zarkon’s promise as he deliberately pushes Lance into the bed as he was too petrified to move.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Lieutenant Thace.” A robotic voice sounds behind him.

Thace is slightly surprised by the intrusion, but not fearful as his other work was finished half a varga ago.

“What is it?”

“You are to retrieve the royal prisoner.” The sentry says before leaving to continue it’s rounds of the ship.

Saving his work at the terminal Thace begins his ascent to the top of Command and can’t help thinking of what lead to the prince's current location.

_"Of course your highness.”_

_Pressing a small button on his gauntlet the drones around them stall for half a tick before continuing on their way flanking them._

_They had come up with a simple way to talk about information in an open setting. If the prince wanted to know what was going on with Thace's progress he would say 'yesterquintant'. If the prince would have something to tell Thace he would say 'tomorrow'. With that Thace could block the hearing of the sentries or loop the feed in his room to talk there. But without fail Prince A'lanor would ask 'today' to know if he was getting out and so far nothing had been planned large scale enough for such an attack._

_“What is it that you wanted to talk about.”_

_"The plans for the Zaiforge cannons. Do you have all the semantics?" Prince A'lanor ask lowly._

_"Yes, the Green Paladin will be able to take control of them. I have also gathered new shipping routes, your report on the new Quintessence refinement and their uses as well as for the battle suit and it's weak points – though I must ask. Is it necessary now that he has Voltron?"_

_"Those in unchecked power will always want more. What's stopping him from giving it to a loyal soldier or from creating his own small battalion to follow him." Prince A'lanor replies gravely._

_Thace admits to himself he thought that the work on the suit would have stop, but the prince did make a good point that they could not afford to overlook._

_"Quite right your highness. I've also gathered possible coordinates of opposition and three supplies ships of munitions."_

_"Good. Other tactical defenses?"_

_"With the time proved I was able to extract six systems different protections arrays, but it would be unlikely to send everything in one go." Thace replies disappointed._

_Thace had been lucky to gather as much as he did through pure coincidence, but he only had the varga or two every so often between months to send it to the Blade. The amount of information they had collected this time was too great and was liable to change by the next time he had a window._

_But the prince only looks pensive for a moment before saying slowly, "Not necessarily."_

_"What do you mean?" Not seeing a way to possibly secure enough time to send everything off._

_"You need a cover for this large of a shipment and well I know the perfect one.” Is all Prince A'lanor gives, going quiet as they pass a set of real soldiers._

_Waiting for two more corners Thace questions the prince's thoughts._

_"And how do you proposal to do that?"_

_With a devious smile he say, "Gossip."_

_"...Gossip?"_

_Thace can't see how rumors could help them at all. But the prince takes pity on him as he rolls his eyes with a smirks and explains._

_"When people have something interesting to talk about on a constantly boring ship, it will distract them. You’ll already know what is going to happen so you won’t be affected and can act like the tight ass lieutenant you are, bossing the other gosspiers around. They’ll be so focused on not being seen as bad soldiers that they won’t even notice what you're doing.”_

_In theory it sounds fine, but enacting something they had no time to prepare for left his fur standing on end from all the variables._

_"And what will be this gossip you will incite?"_

_And with a cheeky grin the prince answers nonchalantly, "I'm going to take on Zarkon."_

_Thace stop at that and stares at the Altean that continues to walk to the Komar. Recovering quickly from his surprise he catches up to him and attempts to prevent this dubious act._

_"Your highness that is much too foolish and – "_

_"Relax," Prince A'lanor says calmly raising his hand up to stop him from speaking, "Despite how much I would love for him to do me in he won’t because he needs me. He will probably beat me up some more afterwards, but it will be something for you to work with."_

_It's not much of a plan and he's not sure how it would all pan out, but he knows the Altean Prince will not back down._

_"You would do this?" Thace asks finally._

_He looks towards him resignedly, "It's not something I'm looking forward to, but it is something that needs to be done. Just makes sure to have everything ready."_

_"Of course."_

_As they get closer Thace hands off a piece of twisted metal that is perfect for unlocking the inside components of the shackles._

_"Also after the ceremony follow us to the throne room. There's something I need you to pick up." The prince say with a hint of cunning in his voice._

_"What?" Somehow still feeling out of the loop of an operation he's running._

_"You'll know it when you see it." His smirk gleams dangerously in the dull light of the hallway and Thace says no more as he switches off the device and delivers the once Blue Paladin to the emperor._

The Black bayard was the item the prince wanted to send and in all honestly, Thace was impressed with the Altean’s fighting as the spy stayed hidden within the walls while watching the fight. But when the emperor had threatened the prince with a different punishment than they both thought Thace was unsure of what to do in that moment as he stopped reeling the bayard in, but from his vantage point he saw the prince wave him away as he screamed louder to make up for any sounds it made in scrapping across the floor.

As he was sending everything he found that not only had the gossip spread fast, but that no one paid much attention to their work allowing him more time just like Prince A'lanor said. He already had two vargas to ready everything that needed to be sent via link to Blade command while the planet was being conquered. And after the staged fight Thace sadly had two more vargas to handle anything else. The bayard, reports, tactics, schematics, everything made it out perfectly without the usual need to pull rank because the hanger technicians all the way to the analysts were more interested in talking about the prince's fight against the emperor and how he was now the 'new bedwarmer' than doing their jobs.

Thace grimaces at that term and hopes this was only a one-time thing. Stopping in front of the doors to the emperor’s private rooms the two honor guards simply move aside, but not before a snide comment is made as he walks through.

“Watch out. He’s quite the screamer.”

He pauses only momentarily as the guards laugh at their own joke before continuing through the sitting room to the only other guarded door, this time by sentries. As he enters Thace finds the room potent with the smell of sex and iron and the royal in a state of distress. The prince is dwarfed by the size of the bed and laid prone near the left edge completely motionless. He was half covered in a grey sheet that was mostly hanging off the side of the bed, just enough to give the Altean his modesty, but it was easy to see the damage done to his body from the door.

Walking over and around the discard cloak and jumpsuit, Thace walks slower as the closer he gets the easier it is to see the darken marks easily highlighted as the Altean’s sïqę glow faintly on his upper arms and his lower back. Scratches, both simply raised skin and long broken tears, traversed across his arms and back while the severe bruising of purples around his lower arms made it look as if every blood vessels was ruptured. The prince's barely covered hips were similar to his arms, but with more defined hand prints. Stopping at his hips Thace tries to tell himself not to look at the soaked mess that was sluggishly growing beneath the sheet, a mix of darkening stains, one deeper than the other. The prince doesn't even seem to notice him as he stares glassy-eye and unseeing at the wall in front of him as he loosely holds himself. If Thace could not see the sluggish rise and fall of his chest he could have assumed him dead.

Approaching cautiously Thace crouches in front of him and tries calling out his name,

“Prince A’lanor?"

Nothing. He tries again.

"Your highness?"

Still nothing and Thace is beginning to think that the prince is truly lost, only to remember something the prince had told him from time to time and the spy tries once more to bring the prince back.

"Prince Lance? Lance are you there?"

He sees the muscles around his eyes and mouth move a minuscule amount, but it gives Thace his answer as he gently call the prince by his nickname until he comes back. The prince's eyes focus on him slowly until he's looking at him, but he makes no action to move himself.

"What hurts your highness?" Thace asks already making a checklist about what he would need to clean and disinfect before placing him in a cryopod.

"Is it complete?" Is the scratchy and hoarse response he gets and not at all what he's expecting.

Thace can feel his eyes go wide with shock at the mere question and can only nod, still trying to process the self-sacrifice of this being.

The prince looks away with a wobbly strained smile, "Okay."

But it sounded like the hollowest victory Thace had ever heard.

_He may have finally been broken._

He watches sadly as the prince unwinds his arms and tries to brace himself to get up. But Thace can't have that. Quickly taking the sheet he rips off the section stained with semen and blood and gently wraps it around the prince's body and picks him up. There's only a look of shock for a tick before he looks up at Thace with a exhausted and dour expression.   

"I could have walked. I'm strong enough." He says crossly, but his torn up throat only allows for some of the words to make it out, but Thace understands.

"You are stronger than most and what I would have ever thought. Rest please. You've done enough." 

He looks to the royal and watches as his face cycles through multiple emotions before settling on indifference and leans into his shoulder. Before Thace makes it to the doors the prince is asleep. Thace stops to pull up a section of the sheet left hanging and covers Prince A'lanor's face, allowing for some dignity.

"Thank you."

He hears the prince rasp as they exit the personal quarters and make their way to the medbay.

Thace had heard what the Paladins had turn into in their quest to save their missing member and he can see why. He was something special, putting himself out on the line for the betterment of the universe. Thace never did anything when the stakes were too high, but now he hopes that his final part of his report, which details what had happened, will be enough for the Paladins to attempt an attack and free the Blue Paladin. Whether reckless or brilliant he will see, but he hopes it will work in Prince A'lanor's favor because Thace isn't sure that the prince can handle this much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance knows he didn't do anything this time and wishes he knew why he was in this situation again. He was supposed to go back to the room. He was supposed to be alone, but instead he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave it without a better ending! I put Lance in a horrible spot and I need my Blue Boy to be happy and safe! Sorry about the later post, but I just wanted things to be perfect to my standards so they're were some re-writes before I deemed it worthy to be betaed and I was working on two other series too.
> 
> Also this time there is explicit non-con written and it's between the break if you want to skip.
> 
> **NOTE**: I don't know why, but all my italics weren't copied when I moved the story over so if you're re-reading it, it should make sense now.

“Wow! Thace got us a ton this time.” Pidge comments as she unloads another four crates from the ship.

Keith just nods to her as he takes them off the floating dolly and starts opening them, starting with the smallest one. Looking down he can see this one is only filled with datapads and walks them over to Allura and Shiro who were directing the movement of some other crates. Keith hands the six pads over to them and while Shiro gives him a half heartfelt smile Allura stares balefully at him. Keith quickly turns back to his set of crates, working through them as he tries not to think about how much had gone wrong since Lance was capture. How they were – he was too late to save him. The only indication that Lance was even on the moon was his accessories and his clothes. Keith had been compelled to bring back the crown, earrings, and especially the bracelets as they were something Lance was never seen without, but it made Allura only angrier as she lashed out at him about being incapable of his duty of a Paladin, and honestly she was right regardless of what the others tried to say in his defense. Keith felt even more like a failure when she told them the reason why their Lions left was that Zarkon had successfully enacted a spell with the use of not only Lance’s magic, but also his connection to all the Lions.

Left without their weapon against the Galra they made the hard decision to finally go to the headquarters of the Blade of Marmora and ask for their help. Their alliance was hard earned and Shiro had to discuss most of it, but soon they were the ‘face’ – in a way of speaking for – of the Blade carrying out more audacious plans to cripple the empire and recruiting others to do the same. They had made great progress and Pidge had found not only her brother when her and him went to a radio outpost for secret locations, but not even two weeks later her, Matt, and the fake rebels they first met found and saved scientists from a prison with one of them being Dr. Holt.

But despite this small happiness everyone else was still feeling Lance’s lost terribly. Hunk barely spoke unless it was about repairs or designs he’d come up with when working with the Holts’ and the Blade’s science division. He had definitely become more aggressive in the field as well and while it helped it made Keith's heart ache to see how harden Hunk had become in such a short amount of time and not afraid to use his strength and size to intimidate others. Coran was just as tight-lipped, though he tried to make a joke once in a while. And Coran was even still nice enough to looked at and talked to Keith after they had all found out he was part Galra.

And that revelation had left him feeling so adrift, especially when everyone didn’t know how to act around him for the first days and how regardless of his heritage the Blade still gave him a wide berth making him feel like more of an outcast. Allura compounded it by acting like he was invisible and only spoke directly to him if there was a need. And if not, she made sure not to associate with him and any other Galra. She was almost always angry with their situation because without fail the Blade wouldn't offer their help to save her brother and she tended to take her anger out on him. Just when Keith finally found a place that he thought he could call home it blows up in his face because he was too impulsive.

Shiro –

Shiro had became all commander. Any bit of the old Shiro that was trying to come back was snuffed out completely. He was more solemn and spent far more time planning every attack with the Blade command as well leading almost every attack. Though Keith can't say anything as he does the same, doing anything to feel like nothing had change after his fuck up and takes out as many Galra soldiers and bases as he can, with more violence than need. It was almost therapeutic in a way. But Shiro was doing more than that and was running himself ragged, even more so when he started to communicate and strategize with other rebel factions. That small crack that Lance was making in his resilient shell had fused back and grown another few layers at the prince’s disappearance.

And it was all Keith’s fault.

He had lost the one person that had gotten through in a way Keith hadn’t been able. Keith didn’t realize what an impact Lance had on all of them until he was gone. He lost the true heart of Voltron, the one who only cared if you were hurting and not who you are.

_He probably wouldn’t care if I was half-Galra either._

Keith gasp at that thought. A thought he shouldn’t be allow to have. Directing all his anger and disappointment in himself Keith rips the top of the container off in front of him. But glaring at the contents causes all his emotions to drop as he tries to understand what he was looking at. Keith slowly reaches into the crate and in touch the object, feeling the innate vibrations of power coming off of it.

"Shiro! Shiro come here!"

He can hear more than one pair of feet running towards him, but he can't look away to see who else came. Staring back at him was the Black bayard that Keith knew he fought against and somehow it was here with their supplies.

"No way. How who how did he ever get this?" Hunk asks surprise coloring his voice and face.

"Yeah, I doubt Zarkon would just give it up." Pidge says skeptically.

Picking the bayard up Shiro stares at it hard, his brow furrowing more as he turns to Allura and they seem to have a silent conversation before he stores it and turns to the rest of the team, "Kolivan would have the report. We can ask him."

Going the main war room they find Kolivan discussing something with fellow Blades, but Shiro doesn’t wait for him to finish.

“Kolivan,” When the commander turns around Shiro simply materializes the bayard and the Galra’s usually blank face becomes grim.

“Yes, I will explain.”

They meet in a smaller conference like room and Keith doesn’t like the secrecy or seriousness of the small room, but he keeps quiet as he leans again the wall like Shiro, while the others take a seat.

“The supplies and information gathered and sent to us this quintant was because of Thace and your Prince, but considering the size of it they needed a distraction that would allow Thace more time. The Prince took it upon him by apparently fighting Emperor Zarkon to incite gossip to keep people preoccupied. He had informed Thace that afterwards he should only be tortured because of his importance to their cause.” Kolivan delivers, but to Keith’s ears this sound rehearsed and that puts him on edge.

"But something else happened." Shiro says, obviously hearing the stunted lines too.

Kolivan looks unsure for only a moment, but enough that Allura saw and explodes, already fuming since they got here.

"What happened to my brother?!" She yells standing from her seat in a rush.

"I am sorry, but it seems that while your brother's plan did work it did not end well for him,” And with a weary sigh Kolivan looks away and says just loud enough, “The Emperor raped him."

Keith can’t – doesn’t want to processes what was just said – that this happened. His teammate – someone he does care about was not only physically, but mentally hurt. A friend he put in danger because he wasn't fast enough. Didn't think it through.

A chair goes sailing into the wall next to Kolivan, but he doesn’t even flinch as it shatters against it. But it jolts Keith out of his mind and he looks around to see how everyone else is handling the horrible news. Pidge is looking blankly ahead and holding back tears while Hunk is livid and letting his stream down his furious face. Shiro looks like he's struggling not to lose it, eyes looking more enraged than when they took on Zarkon the first time. His grip on the back of the chair he’s next to has been molded and twisted around his hand.

But Allura doesn’t care about how she looks.

She lets her emotions be known as the pain hurts her the most in a way they could imagine. Kolivan leaves them and she hurls another chair, screaming as she does, hitting the door just after the Galra commander leaves. Shiro steps forward, arm outstretched and with words scarcely out of his mouth when Allura turns on him and outright snarls,

"NO! Don't! You don't know – you don't – he is my baby brother! He's what I have left! I – I can't…"

And all her rage and energy leaves her as she collapse as the weight of the universe falls down on her, but Keith is pushing off the wall and catching her shoulders so she won’t hurt herself. As she looks up Keith wishes that she would just look at him sorrowful like the rest of them, but he knows that’s a fantasy as she turns her gaze to him and glowers. Her eyes telling him this was all his fault and Keith can’t stand the truth as he lets her go and rushes out the door. He knows Shiro will follow him. He always does, but right now Keith needs him to fuck off.

Turning around to face him Keith shuts down any inspritation things he has to say, "There is nothing. Nothing you can say that will make me feel better right now so save it!"

Shiro looks at him dejected, eyes full sadness and mouth turned down in an almost permanent frown.

"Keith."

But he waves him off as he starts to turn to leave, "No! I lost him! It's my fault we're here! My fault that Voltron is in Zarkon’s hands and it's my fault that – "

Shiro grabs his shoulders before he can get far and turns him back around, "It's not!” He shouts and it echos in the empty hallway, “It's not your fault Keith. It's not your fault that that happened to him. The only person’s fault it is, is Zarkon's." He says sternly, his stormy eyes burrowing into him, asking him to believe him, but Keith can’t and looks away from the expressive eyes.

"Keith look at me."

It’s childish, but he shakes his head 'no' as he continues to look down at their boots.

“Keith.” He pleads again and just hearing the sadness in Shiro’s voice has Keith raising his head, not wanting to disappoint another person.

Shiro’s lips turn up in a ghost of a smile before his serious façade is back, "It's all Zarkon’s fault Keith, it is and you need to know that. The only reason any of this is happening is because of Zarkon. We’re going to get Lance back. He did this so we could stop the empire and save him. We're going to do that."

Even with so much conviction in his voice it fails to encourage Keith just like he thought it would, but for Shiro’s sake he agrees with a quiet ‘okay’.

"Alright. Tell Kolivan we need to talk in one varga. We are making a plan to take on Zarkon now. We have the resources and we need to save one of our own. I – I'm going to go find Coran he – he needs to know and I don't think Allura could..." Shiro trails off looking more wounded and broken as he continues speaking.

"Okay. "

Shiro nods and turns back down the hall for the labs as Keith walks back to the war room in search of Kolivan. And despite what Hunk and Pidge say or Coran or even Shiro, and it doesn't even matter how many times he says it to himself Keith is never going to truly believe this isn't his fault. He may have found the Blue Paladin, but he also lost him.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The drag hurts as much as the humiliation as another high pitched pained whine is pulled out of his throat. Lance wants to will himself somewhere else, but his chains won't allow it. He wants to just shut himself inside his head, but the agony keeps bringing him back. The rage in each thrust that slides into him raw, with only his blood abating some of the friction, has him wishing that he had gone numb as he involuntarily arches into another thrust that stabs into him causing him unwilling and completely heavenly painful torturous sensations. They rattle through him as he screams out again. Lance knows he didn't do anything this time and wishes he knew why he was in this situation again. He was supposed to go back to the room. He was supposed to be alone, but instead he was here.

"Argh!"

The shout is short and quiet as _he_ grips his hips and digs _his_ claws into his waist as armor digs into his backside.

"Maybe it was you."

Not knowing what was going on or why Lance can only shake his head frantically 'no' in terror.

"I fought you with it. You knocked it from my grasp."

With every word _he_ folds him further until Lance's knees are resting next to his ears as _he_ pounds into him in a more extreme way. Lance doesn't realize he's yelling again until dots are forming at the edge of his vision and sucking in precious air.

"Please! Please I – can't – I can't breathe!" Lance lets go of his grip on _his_ wrists to try and press back against _his_ shoulders, but once again his struggles are in vain.

 _He_ just looks down more enraged as _he_ never stops, but grabs Lance’s hands and holds them against the bed with one hand. _He_ then leans up some and Lance gets a rush of oxygen that has him smiling weakly and deliriously before _his_ other hand is weighting down on his neck. Lance looks up confused, then terrified as his mind realizes his position.

"Where is the bayard?" _He_ punctuates each word of the question with the brutal onslaught of thrusts.

Lance just cries.

He can't do more than that.

He barely even gets out 'I don't know' before all he's doing is screaming. And then he feels it, the slow pressure of _his_ hand pressing his neck into the mattress below. Cutting off his air, thrust by thrust. And Lance may know where the bayard is, but he didn't really know where and he couldn't and wouldn’t tell _him_.

_This is how I die._

The notion wasn't as loud as he thought it would be, but it was still there and soon he's arching, trying to bend up, trying to move anything of this behemoth Galra from him to just breathe. Everything starts going black at the edges as desperate motions and actions clutter together with his systems shutting down. Everything feels sharp and dull at the same time.

Wrists biting at the sharp metal.

Legs quivering from overstimulation.

Tears gathering and sliding from his eyes.

The molten sensation taking up residence where cool air should be in his throat.

The rigid endless heaviness of the hand pressing into his larynx.

And finally that unwanted wet sound of semen being spilled and the unpleasant fiery warmth of it spreading through him. And then he's breathing. Taking in air is a punched to his lungs and he takes it greedily with only his coughing stopping him from taking in as much as he wants.

_It's over. It's over and he'll leave now._

Then again Lance thought that the first time and was held down for two more times, each seeming to last longer than the one before it. And true to it, a sturdy grip pulls him up by his hair and drags him in a direction. So high on oxygen deprivation he can't focus his hazy sight, but he can smell, and can tell its blood and cum. It takes a few ticks for him to focus and when he does Lance sees _his_ cock in front of him, matted purple with accents of red with five folded ridges on the underside that Lance could vividly remember feeling pull at his rim every time it was shoved into him. Lance glances up afraid, exhausted, and mortified hoping he won’t be forced to do what it looks like.

"Clean it."

Lance sages slightly in relief while also furious in himself for being happy that didn't happen or for not trying to lash out. But with his own body not listening to simple commands Lance does what he's told. He can't possibly swallow the length, not only is it too wide for his mouth, but after being choked Lance wasn’t mentally prepared for that impossible task.

_It might not be too far in his future._

His whole body shutters as he tries to fight down that thought and not let himself fall into that kind of rationale as he methodically licks _him_ clean and swallows the brackish cum mixed with his metallic tasting blood. When he's done _he_ simply let’s go of his hair and Lance just flops there, without the strength to move, and watches as _he_ walks off adjusting _his_ armor and hiding what _he's_ done from view. _He_ reattaches _his_ cape before turn about-face and gradually making _his_ way back to the bed. Fearful of another act Lance’s body responds with an excruciatingly hopeless whine that ends up burning his throat. The Galra stops at the foot of the bed and Lance makes the effort to look up at _him_ as _he_ glares down at him.

"You hope that I find it or you will feel the brunt of my wrath." _He_ says, voice devoid of all emotion before turning away.

"Like I haven't already." Lance replies hoarsely as he leaves.

The Galra stops at the doorway and Lance grips the sheets and stays perfectly still. But his jailer and assailant barely turns around before _he_ leaves him and Lance lets out a relieved and anxious sigh at _his_ departure.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

As he lays there in his strung out state Lance forces himself to think back through his recent memories and remember what the emperor wanted.

_The bayard._

His mind whispers and Lance thinks about it and is surprised it took this long for something to happen. It had been at least two movements since Lance had Thace send it off. Nothing had happened since then and after two quintants in a cyropod he spent most of his time alone or with the Witch as she pushed him to the limits of his known power. Lance never really thought past sending the bayard away, but now the deed was done and he wouldn't change it. The opening of the door scares Lance more than he's willing to admit only for him to sees Thace walking toward him.

"Good, you're awake."

"Barely." Lance coughs.

Lance fought to stay awake. He didn’t want to fall asleep here. To be more vulnerable than he already was forced to be.

Thace's enduring frown deepens as his face takes on a more despairing look. Not wanting the pity or to appear weak the prince rolls onto his knees, ignores the helping hand from the lieutenant, and gets up on shaky legs. Only for the slide of fluids sluggishly making it's way down his legs and in and over the parts of his jumpsuit that were torn away making him stop as Lance acknowledges the stinging pain from his back and needs a moment before continuing. At his pause a sheet is wrapped around him again, but he stumbles away before Thace can pick him up again. He wants to be able to at least do this. To get away from his most despised place, but his legs can't and he falls just before the door.

_Just proves that one day you'll never leave this room._

Lance didn't think he had any more tears to cry, but his body proves him wrong as he curls in on himself only to be join by his solitary ally and leans into his comforting warmth as he cries out about the injustices dealt to him by the universe.

He must pass out soon after because when he wakes up he's looking out from behind the glass of a pod to sees Thace dead center and two druids on either side of him. Lance is taken out and checked, and while the druids mutter to themselves about nothing being wrong with him, while also discussing what could happen if he isn't mentally strong enough to work past his punishment. Lance doesn't feel fearful of the consequences when he punches the druid that says what he's going through was like he was just being dealt discipline, not being violated! And he feels fantastic when he throws a scanner and hits the other one in the face just because he can. But he is pissed when Thace throws him over his shoulder and carries him out of the medbay.

"You can't let me have this can you?!" Lance fumes, desperately anger to burn through this rage when the spy finally puts him down a few halls down.

"No, because it is paramount that you stay out of trouble between now and two quintants from now." Thace chastises him.

But Lance’s ears perk up at how the spy had said it.

"You mean –" Lance asks sounding too hopeful.

"Yes." Thace says, a simple smile actually appearing on his face.

"What's the plan?" Lance ask deviously.

* * *

_Bombs?! Were bombs apart of the plan?_

Lance thinks sardonically as he runs as fast as he can, dodging drones and other soldiers he passes. He sure he heard Thace talking, but the joy of getting out was overwhelming and may have let somethings go in one ear and out the other. He knew they were going to have a wormhole generator created that would jump the Central Command to rebel-filled space and attack. With his cuffs gone for a full two quintants he had been able reconnect with his magic and the Lions letting them know that they would finally be free.

His magic was so backed up it allowed him to do multiple acts at once instead of just one at a time as he held up a shield while floating only h’qell above the ground and propelling himself down the hall. As another bomb rocks the ship a longer sounding noise tears through the hull and Lance can't help the smile as he knows it's the cannons at work.

"Pidge you are a genius."

He gets to the elevator he wants and cuts a hole in the bottom and drops himself down before slowing his fall with the help of his cloak that he had charmed as he floated to the bottom. Wrapping it back around him and prying open the doors at the bottom level he runs out making a turn and seeing all the Lions already lit up and ready, turning to look at him. Blue bounds over and Lance jumps so she can catch him on the top of her snout.

"Oh Blue! My beautiful Blue! I missed you so much!"

The return purr and the burst of happiness through their connecting has him sighing in pure joy and laying his cheek directly against the warm metal. The others nudge at his mind with joy and apologies at not being able to keep him safe.

"No! No it was me. I'm sorry didn't — couldn't do more."

The Lions don't let him stew in his self-deprecating thoughts as they send affection, happiness, and comfort over the bond. Sitting up he can feel the tears coming down as he looks at all the Lions crowding around Blue as best they could.

"Thank you."

They purr in response before Black looks to a door and the feeling of ‘They're here’ runs through them. Blue lets him down immediately and the door open to laser fire, but is stopped by them bouncing harmlessly off her head. He hears it close and Blue raises her head and Lance doesn't even look, he just runs and leaps into the closest arms which happens to be black and white, and holds on for dear life. He's not even in the embrace for a tick and Shiro is already squeezing him tight like he'll never let him go, cradling him gently; right hand holding his back and the left supporting his neck and holding him so close that he fits into each curve of his body. And being held like this Lance wouldn't want to leave either.

"Lance!" Everyone cries.

"You found me!" He cries back as they all pile around him and squeeze him tight.

Lance tries to hold onto everyone as he draws them closer.

"You're never going on your own again." Shiro whispers into his ear, voice filled with relief and worry.

"I'm fine with that." Lance says his voice wobbling with emotions and the thrill of being free.

Leaning back, Shiro smiles at him with his eyes glistening with tears and shining with hope. But too soon Shiro has to let go and so does everyone else too. Lance misses the warmth, but knows they have to be serious now.

"Alright guys it's time to form Voltron." Shiro calls out.

They all shout out and even the Lions join in with a mighty roar as well. Getting back in to pilot Blue feels like slipping into a cool lagoon just the right side of biting cold, but overall refreshing. Turning around he sees Red and Keith burn through the hull and the team follows them out into the battle outside and forming Voltron. Lance was expecting it, but even that couldn’t stop the combine punch of power that came with not only their team bond, but with the Lions’ excitement with being together again in the name of good and it was almost too much for Lance. Two quintants was obviously not enough time for him to get a handle on his magic again. Looking out into the other space battles happening his eyes are immediately drawn to his Castle leading the charge.

Blue reads his mind and calls them up and Lance has never smiled as wide as he did in seeing his family, "Allura! Coran!"

“Lance!" Allura screams, the look of distress and concern automatically turning into a tearful smile.

Coran could probably be him in the size of his smile, "My boy! How are you?”

“Much better now that I can see you. And really great that I’m back with Blue and the team.”

"I'm so glad you're alright," Just then the ship rocks and Allura and Coran brace themselves, "Please stay safe. Coran twenty-two degrees starboard!"

“Aye aye Princess," Coran complies, but looks up once more into the screen, "We are impatiently waiting your return. Give them a good what for my Prince.” And the transmission cuts out.

“You can count on it.” Lance says to himself.

"What should we do?" Pidge calls out as they blow away a small squadron of fighters.

"We need to destroy it from the inside out. There's another weapon somewhere in there." Lance calls out remembering the suit of armor _he_ had made as a back-up.

"We know about it," Shiro answers, "Let’s do it! Form sword! Hunk, Lance, full thusters!"

"On it!" Hunk yells.

"You got it." Lance agrees and throws the flight sticks forward propelling them to their destination.

They speed around to the left lower wing of the ship and cut through the hull and enter into a cavernous workshop that is crumbling around itself. They see the armor they were looking for along with _him_ being lowered into it.

"No you don't!" Both Keith and Pidge yell and they grab onto the suit and hold it down.

Just then a shot from a Zaigon cannon cuts through the workshop and more of the scaffolding and ship's debris falls into the open command pod. Lance can just see from his position that it had trapped _him_ in place. But as the ship tries to compensates and close off the massive hole that was sucking everything into space Lance can see _him_ trying to move the debris from _himself_ faster with the help of the vacuum created.

_NO! We're so close he can't get away now!_

Before Lance could comprehend what was happening Voltron is alerting him that someone has exited their Lion. Lance looks up as he hears a battle cry and watches from his screen as a blur of black and white lands on the humongous suit of armor and something purple manifest into a spear with three points and stabs it into the command part of the suit.

Lance can only stare in shock as the world slows to that moment, seeming to freeze everything, before Lance dares to whisper, "Shiro?"

Shiro leans more weight onto it before violently twisting his weapon and pulling it out harshly. Converting it back into a bayard and storing it he raises his hand to the side of his helmet and his voice comes through crystal clear on all channels.

"He's dead. I repeat Zarkon is dead."

Lance hears the words, but couldn't comprehend the words at all. But some part of him does as he feels tears stream down his face in relief and happiness.

"Come on guys let get out of here before it explodes." Shiro calls as he flies back to Voltron and Lance wipes the tears from his face with the sheath.

_Freak out and be happy later. Right now we have a job to do._

For good measure the use Hunk's weapon to blow up this part of the ship and fly out to see that the fleet they Teladuv away from is showing up to the emperor's rescue despite _him_ being gone. A few ships seem to flee at the sight of a fully formed Voltron destroying their own ships, which reminds Lance of someone very important.

"The Blade! Guys do you know if an agent name Thace got picked up?" Lance asks urgently, feeling his stomach dropping into his feet as he waits for an answer.

"Yeah! He was the one who let us in," Hunk tells him cheerfully, "He did this awesome thing with his blade to save us from some sentries before he had to bail, but he told us where to find you and the Lions."

Lance sighs in relief at that, "Oh good. I need to thank him later."

"We'll make sure of," Shiro says conversationally, "So how are you feeling Lance?"

"Pretty high on adrenaline and emotions. So probably good to take out a ship or a few." Lance says a smirk adorning his lips.

Shiro lets out a small huff of laughter that can just faintly be heard over the comms before he's calling out, "Alright team. Let’s do this!"

They all cheer before flying into the fray with the other rebels taking out cruisers, but they only get through six cruisers before everything goes dark for Lance.

* * *

When Lance wakes up again he’s in another pod for the second time in one movement, but he can smile as he sees the rest of his team waiting playing a colorful card game. The scaultrite-yendailia glass dissolves and everyone’s head shots up before they abandon their game to run to him. Hunk and Allura reach him first and lift him up as they sandwich him between them as they squeeze him tight and cry into his chest and back. Pidge launches herself and grabs his shoulders as Coran uses his height to wrap his arms around his shoulders too and smashes his crying face against his. Lance lets his friends – no his family hug him and basks their comfort and warmth. Looking over to his right he can just see Keith and Shiro standing back at the base of the few stairs gazing happily at all of them.

“Guys I’m so happy to be back. Like you have no idea. But you are kind of crushing me.” He says out of breath from his sister and best friends attempting to squish him.

They slowly untangle themselves and Lance walks down to the two stragglers and tries to hide the smile at Shiro pushing a very nervous Keith forward. In a rush Keith shoves his arms out towards him and looks away. Glancing down Lance gasps at what was resting in Keith’s palms.

His Mother’s bracelets.

Sure there were more in his parents’ room, but these were the ones she had promise to him. The pair she wore last. Reaching out reverently he slips them back on and feels like the universe is right itself more. Gathering Keith up in a tight hug Lance whispers in his ear before he can pull away,

"They were my Mother's. Thank you."

"Then I’m glad I found them." Keith says equally quiet after a few ticks.

Hugging him closer Lance then leans back a bit and looks into Keith’s wide eyes.

"It wasn't your fault alright." He says sincerely.

A lot happens next. Keith’s dark violet eyes get wider before filling with fat tears and then he’s squeezing him tight in a hug and Lance hugs him back and rest his head on his head.

 

"You'll look great if you do the deep blue. It will make your eyes pop. Don't you think Shiro?" Allura says holding out the three shades of blue for his decision.

From his station at the door he can only see two different shades clearly, but he agrees with the princess's choice and tells her as such.

It had be almost a month since they had successfully rescued Lance from his almost five month imprisonment and while he seemed fine no one brought up the secret that they knew what had happened to him while in Galra hands.

"Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to if you don't want to." Allura tries again as she stands up to fasten a sky blue cape to the sides of his arms and just below Lance's neck.

It had the standard blues, whites, and gold accents, but the design looked more elaborate than the jumpsuits Lance usually dressed in. The blue was darker and had very minuet details along the side. The top wasn't sleeveless now, they were covered in white fabric and had a gold band on each arm that stopped it mid bicep before the shirt had blue coloring down to his wrist again. Three small golden beads chains were connected to the outer part of his shoulders and looped around to connect with the Voltron insignia at the front. The rest of the outfit looked like his regular royal clothes, but his high boots only went to his knees and were colored black with white and gold accents around the ankle joints and up the back of them.

"Yes. I'm fine," Lance says with a laugh as he replies for the fourth time this hour as he puts in long sky blue rectangular earrings, "If I wasn't I wouldn't put this much effort into looking like this." Lance says with a velvety smile as he readjust his cuffs at the tips of his ears.

"Oh you don't even spend that much time," Allura scolds lightly, "Plus, you look flawless anyway."

"The gift of fabulous genes." Lance replies loftily.

And leans onto his folded hands to look into the mirror like a model with Allura posing just over his shoulder with him. The siblings' playfulness brings a soft grin to Shiro's face at being able to see them interact like nothing happened.

"Besides I want to show a united front and I can't leave my bestest sister all alone out there. I mean I could and you would talk circles around them and knock them down to size, but I want to be there with you." Lance says seriously as he turns around to look up Allura with a gentle sincere eyes.

Allura's eyes start to glisten as she puts her hands over her mouth to hide her smile. In a quick second she is bending over to hold Lance's face tenderly and resting her forehead against his. Shiro watches Lance holding onto Allura's wrists and closes his eyes. When she does the same Shiro turns away so they can have their own moment.

"My brave, brave little brother. My best brother." Shiro hears Allura says quietly, voice ringing with adoration.

"Your only brother." Lance answers just as quietly.

"Doesn't matter. I love you so much. So much." And the love, care, and sadness were almost a physical presence weighting on the room.

"I do too." Is barely loud enough to be heard, but the sound of Lance's voice coveys that same emotions.

Shiro waits a little longer before turning around and sees them let go from a hug as Allura leaves to finish her hair and Lance turns back around to finish his make-up. As she passes him Allura sends him a pointed knowing look and he nods back giving her the same look before she continues on her way, the rest of her longer train gliding behind her out of the room.

Regardless of the safety of the Castle and Lance being safe for close to a month none of them could let Lance be alone. Every Paladin had now taken to the true meaning of their title and would watch and follow Lance whenever he left the ship. Though Allura was his permanent shadow and stay with Lance even when another Paladin was present. Luckily Olkarion – a magnificent forested planet with technology unseen and perfectly integrated with nature – which they had saved as their first mission back together as a team had allowed them to stay there as their base of operations. It was also a friendly planet with no large predators, but still they had been lenient before.

Lance mostly left to help the Oklari develop a new ruling system since their king had betrayed them and thankfully he hadn't taken to the team being overprotective badly. He had taken it in stride, not complaining and looking more comfortable when someone would say they would join the prince somewhere. Lance's returned presence causes a shift back for most of them. While Pidge was able to find solace in her family she still acted delicate around Lance until she saw that he was still Lance and treated him as such. Hunk was once again cheerful, but still on guard in his attitude and quicker to fight – by his standards - then before. Coran had brighten considerably too, but acts more like a helicopter parent and makes what can only be described as a curfew alarm and more security measures, one of them was an upgrade to a set of glowing green ear cuffs Lance owned to track everything from his location to his vitals.

And while Shiro is relieved Lance is back he can't stop himself from overworking like he's still gone, trying to eradicate more of the empire to ensure his safety. Shiro follows the prince religiously when he does leave the Castle, even by monitors when he should be going over reports. And Shiro never left his side when he and Keith took Lance to meet the Blade so he could reunite with Thace and thank him for all he had done for him. They even seem to switch spots with Shiro coming to double check on something for their next mission and finding Lance sitting staring at nothing on the bridge. And just like him Lance didn't say what his nightmares were about - though Shiro sadly knew - and they sat in silence or talked about some of the stuff they used. Though he did spend a lot of time with everyone the one that got most of his attention in the first days was Keith. And Shiro became more enchanted by Lance because when Keith finally told him that he's part Galra and says how he'd understand if the prince didn't want to be around him anymore Lance just pulls him down onto the lounge couch for a hug and makes it his mission to sit near him whenever he can. Lance must also have an effect on Allura because she starts addressing Keith again and she even took him and Keith aside to apologized for her behavior and her attitude towards Keith and then to him for disrespecting his family because of her blindly placed anger.

Shiro was still upset with Allura, but they were all slowly working to get to a better point, to hopefully come out stronger than they were originally. Shiro looks back to Lance and sees that he had stop putting on the royal blue eyeliner to stare vacantly at himself. Then his left hand starts to steadily slide across the base of his throat and he starts to tremble and his breathing starts to hiccup. Shiro pushes off the wall as passionate fury fills him at what had happened to Lance as well as delighted joy from him being the one to deliver the killing blow to Zarkon. It rises up so quickly in him that Shiro can hear the muted whining of his arm powering up at his feelings of bloodlust. Quickly sending a mental thought to turn it off he looks back and sees that Lance is still gone and none the wiser. But also doesn't seem to be experiencing any other symptoms of a horrific flashback, not like his, so ever slowly Shiro walks over and makes sure he's in the line of sight of the vanity as he ask calmly and softly,

"Lance? Lance are you sure you want to still go to address with Allura? She - we would all understand if you weren't ready for this yet."

The prince's eyes slowly travel up to look at Shiro's reflection before darting down to his throat and snatching his hand away, going so far to sit on it as he finishes his make-up one handed.

"It's been three movements and I've flown at least six missions since getting out of the pod. I'm fine. Besides all I need to do is stand next to her and look pretty and say a few inspiring words," Lance says with all fake happiness and smiles easily slipping every few seconds, "Hardly stressful."

It was for them almost everyday. Though most of the team tried to deny it, especially when they waited in front of the pod to see if anything any STD – or VCD as Allura and Coran called it – came up, but thankfully none were registered at all. Everyday Lance zoned out was one where they took extra steps to make him happy.

"And before that it was only piloting the Lions," Lance's voice drops off as he whispers, "against my will."

Shiro can feel the sharp pain of his fingernails pressing into his flesh hand as he hears how weary the prince is now.

"But, but I'm more than fine. "Lance tries again as he places the make-up back with a cheerful smile that in no-way reaches his eyes, "You all are worrying too much."

"With good reason." Shiro responses quietly, but forgets that the Alteans have enhanced hearing.

"Shiro?"

And Lance turns around frighteningly fast towards him and Shiro looks away from the prince, who for the split second Shiro saw his eyes filled with terror. With a herculean effort, on his part, Shiro looks to Lance who looks back blankly.

"We... we know." Shiro whispers.

Lance's frozen face starts to morph through a variety of emotions before trying to keep up the facade of him being calm as he says in a normal, but hollow voice, "Wow. The Blade is very detailed with their reports."

"Lance."

"No. I’m – I’m fine. I’m fine. It only happened twice... or four times if you're really counting." He says in mumbled hurry as he grips at his legs and looks away, bending his head into his chest.

_That's one time too many._

Shiro walks over to lay a comfort hand on his shoulder, but stop short of touching him reminding himself that survivors didn't always like being touch.

"Don't do that!" Lance explodes shooting up from his seat as he glares furiously at Shiro.

Holding his hands up in surrender - so not to frazzles the prince anymore - Shiro asks softly "What?"

"I’m not fragile! For the past three movements that's all you've been doing and now I know it's because you know I'm ruin, but, but I won't break if you touch me. I won't! I didn't want _him_ to touch me, but I do want you to! A shoulder pat, a nudge, or shoulders touching! Anything! What do I have to do to make you stop avoiding me? I ju — I just want it to stop! I want to be normal again." Lance cries out angrily, before really crying and letting himself fall.

Shiro reaches out and pulls him close before they falls. Holding him tight to his chest Lance grips at the back of his armor as he burrows into it sobbing. Shiro leans back against the bed and brings Lance with him so he almost sitting in his lap.

"I didn't want to push you. This is a delicate situation." Shiro whispers into Lance's hair.

"You never could," Lance whispers back, "I – I ... IlikeyouShiro. A lot. I know you won't like me back, but I can't stand you thinking I'm weak - "

Lightly gripping Lance's shoulders Shiro pushes him back to look into his shimmering navy blue and lavender eyes and witness how much pain and hurt fills them before Lance looks away from him. Shiro feels his own heart cracking at the sight of so much sorrow in the person he cares about and being unable to do anything about.

"You could never, never be weak," Shiro says hoping he can convey everything he wants to say in just words, "You went through worst and you're still standing tall, still wanting to fight. We're all worry, yes, but we're also so amazed by your perseverance and... I like you too Lance. I was devastated when we were too late and I just threw myself into work and made as much progress as I could to get you back."

"And you did. I'm back." Lance says in a low watery voice.

Lance raises his head towards him, but sadly with the most foreworn expression.

"Yes," And Shiro lets his hands glide over Lance's strong shoulders and up his slender neck to caress his handsome face, "Yes you are and I’m never letting you go again."

And the moment just feels right as Shiro leans ever so gently down to place a kiss at the crown of Lance's head, just above his circlet and hears the loud surprised gasp from him in return. Lance leans back looking completely dumbfounded at the events and while Shiro doesn't want to push him, Lance needs to know his worth.

Especially to him.

Shiro gentry rubs his thumbs over his sickles and watches the wonderful sight of Lance relaxing and resting in his hold, eyes closes completely trusting him.

"You're not ruin. You're still perfectly you. Beautifully you." Shiro smiles with conviction, meaning every word.

Lance leans his head back some and looks into Shiro's eyes and lets his lips part. Shiro is stunned, but finds himself leaning in slowly – letting Lance know he could stop him at anytime, but that if he didn't Shiro would kiss him. But with every centimeter destroyed between them Lance doesn't shy away. When their lips are almost touching, just a hair's width away from each other, Shiro can see where the two colors blend like a galaxy in Lance's soulful eyes and dares to ask his question.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please." The reply soft, but filled with yearning.

Shiro kisses him all soft and calm, savoring Lance's tangy almost ocean breeze like taste. He doesn't take it any deeper than chastely molding their lips together in a languid dance of their own making. Lance needs to know he's serious about his feelings. He needs to knows he's allowed to have this. That he deserves to be happy. When they finally stop Shiro takes the time to place a flurry of other kisses on his love. One to Lance's forehead, his closed eyelids, his markings, and one more quick one to his lips before leaning his forehead against his – basking in their serene bubble of time.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Lance whispers softly, looking up from under his lashes.

Leaning over to speak directly into his ear, "I mean every word." Shiro answers him.

"Tell me that more. Please." Lance whines woefully as he buries his face in Shiro's neck.

Shiro cradles the prince as he cards his fingers through Lance's downy hair, wishing he could feel it for himself. Laying his cheek on top of Lance's head they stay there in silence as Shiro takes this all in and works through what he wants to say so neither of them are hurt, but mostly so he doesn't hurt Lance.

"I will always tell you. And all of my words will always be true. But before anything we need to talk about this. I don't want to take advantage and it's not safe to start a relationship so soon. But if you'll have me I would like to be with you." Shiro says finally, sincerity in every word and giving Lance all the power to make the final decision.

Lance almost jumps back as he looks up in shock, "You want to be ... with me? Still? After.... after everything?" He finishes quietly.

"That kiss wasn't for pity. I want to be with you, more than anything. Nothing will ever change that Lance."

Lance looks – mostly hesitant – but Shiro can see a hint of hopefulness in his eyes as he does.

"You wouldn't - take advantage of me, that is. I trust you, but yes... yes we will talk, but I - I want to be with you too." And the first real smile since this ordeal started shines on his face, small but true, lighting up his whole face.

"Okay," Shiro says back with a smile as well.

Standing and helping Lance up as well he place's Lance right arm in the crook of his, "Let’s get you to that address."

Lance's smile grows a tad as he rights his clothes and wipes the tears from his eyes, "Why my own dashing Paladin in shining armor?" He says softly.

"Only for you." Shiro answers and presses a quick kiss to his forehead.

He can see Lance starting to blush at that and as they walk down the hallway he leans more into his shoulder. And while Shiro knows they have a long way to go - both of them - he is in love with this moment and wishes for more with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have a valid reason for why Shiro has a trident, like it doesn't symbolize anything about his character. I just thought he would have a mean javelin throw and then decided it wasn't badass enough so I made it a trident and the thought of Shiro with it seemed super cool so I kept it.
> 
> So the what if? is done and sure they run into Lotor later, but Team V kicks his ass eventually and wins the day and gets to go home without any 3-year gap or Galra take over. Lance and Shiro build a healthy relationship with Lance getting therapy and Shiro too and everyone’s happy


End file.
